Rather Die With Dignity
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Song Fic. "Dignity" Bullet for My Valentine. Kaname's feelings towards the superiority of his Pureblood lineage. His power complex.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime of the manga. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Dignity" by Bullet for My Valentine.**_

_Author's Note: This song just screamed Kaname. I could see him viewing his status and that of the other Purebloods this way. In a society full of ranks he ranks his Pureblood status above all others._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Rather Die With Dignity**_

**So society just can't let us be**

**Please don't be ashamed we are not to blame**

**The future's our to take we will make mistakes**

**Scream this loud and proud we will not back down**

Kaname Kuran stood before the piles of dust, all that was left of the Senate, the bastards who thought they ruled over all, but they were nothing but Aristocrats, lower than his high status of Pureblood. He faced the other Pureblood assembled before him, there were so few of them left, but even he was above them all. He was their king, the king of all vampires. He was proud of his status; he enjoyed toying with each and every one of them, playing them like pawns in his own selfish, power hungry plans.

**So let's go and relieve some pressure**

**Anarchy can only make it better**

**We can't we won't surrender**

**We're not scared because we like the danger**

**Reality will only make us stronger**

**We can't we won't surrender**

All eyes were focused on him as the other Purebloods, his pawns, waited for him to speak.

"Our numbers have dwindled to the few that stand here today. Our proud blood diminished to barely existing. We as the highest ranking vampires have to protect what we have left before our empire collapses under the Hunter Association. We are powerful beings, we can fight against them even as we plot to make them believe in restoring peace and maintaining the ignorant ideology that we can co-exist with our prey. Their reality, the false hope that we ingrain upon their hearts will only make us stronger. We will not surrender to the mercy of the humans."

Cheers rang out among the small assembly. Kaname watched their faces satisfied that not a single one of them disagreed with him. Sure he knew that there were some that really did wish for peace and accept the idea that they could co-exist with humans, but he knew they would not go against anything he said. Those who opposed him, his ideas, were among those standing before him, but they hid their disagreement behind fake smiles, their faces hiding the lies he knew was in their hearts.

**Don't tell me where I will lay in your cemetery**

**Don't try to silence and bury me**

**Don't push me cause I won't go quietly**

**I'd rather die with dignity**

**Let them put us down hope we're not around**

**They pray we go away but we're here to stay**

**Time is on our side two world collide**

**These four words might help "just go fuck yourself!"**

He quieted the vampires cheers and murmurs with a raise of hand as his eyes traveled over each and every one of them. They squirmed slightly, like the nasty worms they were, under his scrutiny. They knew that he knew every secret they held, they could hide nothing from him. His smile was anything but reassuring, commanding, challenging them.

"Let us take down the Hunters who so desperately want us gone. Let us strike fear into their hearts while they believe we are on their side. Who are they to dictate us, Pureblood, how we can survive? It is not up to them to decide. They act like they want to side with us, they think we'll help them keep a peace that will never exist. Let's let them destroy themselves while they suffocate under their false hopes and dreams. Let's let our worlds collide and see the clash between us."

**Don't tell me where I lay in your cemetery**

**Don't try to silence and bury me**

**Don't push me cause I won't go quietly**

"Let them think they have us where they think our place is. Let them believe they have control. Just remember don't ever let them silence you, don't let them win and bury you dignity. We are Purebloods, a proud lineage. We have the power to do as we desire."

Kaname let his words ring into silence. Not a word was passed between the other vampires. After their cheers had died down and he delivered the second half of his speech their enthusiasm had dimmed. Yes they were all power hungry, but they were not stupid beings, they knew that challenging the Hunters Association was a dangerous thing. He didn't pity them if they chose to be cowards. It was their lives they were staking against him and the Hunters. He, however, would not let the Hunters bring him down, destroy his plans for power. He'd much rather die than to become one of the bastard lapdops.

**I'd rather die with dignity.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well I know this was a harsh side of Kaname, but after reading parts of the manga this fits my idea of him. Something evil lurks beneath the surface of his cool exterior._

_Thanks for reading. Please review, all flames are welcome._


End file.
